imdbfandomcom-20200222-history
Andy Gaskill
Andy Gaskill is an Animator Art department (15 credits) The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (storyboard artist) (filming) 2020 Wonder Park (storyboard artist) (completed) 2019 The Boss Baby (story artist) 2017 All Hail King Julien (TV Series) (storyboard artist - 2 episodes) 2016 - Fast Food Lemur Nation (2016) ... (storyboard artist) - The Butterfly War (2016) ... (storyboard artist) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (story artist) 2014 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (visual development artist) 2009 The Emperor's New Groove (additional visual development - as Andrew Gaskill) 2000 The Tale of Tillie's Dragon (Short) (storyboard artist) 1995 A Goofy Movie (storyboard artist) 1995 Animaniacs (TV Series) (storyboard artist - 1 episode) 1993 - Meatballs or Consequences/A Moving Experience (1993) ... (storyboard artist) Batman: The Animated Series (TV Series) (storyboard artist - 5 episodes) 1992-1993 - Mudslide (1993) ... (storyboard artist) - Shadow of the Bat Part II (1993) ... (storyboard artist) - Blind as a Bat (1993) ... (storyboard artist) - Almost Got 'im (1992) ... (storyboard artist) - I Am the Night (1992) ... (storyboard artist) Waiting for Santa (Video short) (snowflake graphic director) 1990 Alvin & the Chipmunks (TV Series) (storyboard artist - 50 episodes, 1988 - 1990) (executive art director - 26 episodes, 1988 - 1989) - Funny, We Shrunk the Adults (1990) ... (storyboard artist) - Sploosh (1990) ... (storyboard artist) - Gremlionis (1990) ... (storyboard artist) - Chip Tracy (1990) ... (storyboard artist) - Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation (1990) ... (storyboard artist) Show all 50 episodes The Little Mermaid (visual development artist) 1989 The Chipmunk Adventure (storyboard artist - as Andrew Gaskill) 1987 TRON (production storyboards) 1982 Animation department (13 credits) The Tale of Tillie's Dragon(Short) (background layout artist) [[Barney Live! in New York City|'Barney Live! in New York City']] (Video) (graphic animator) 1994 Animaniacs (TV Series) (storyboard artist - 1 episode) 1993 - Meatballs or Consequences/A Moving Experience (1993) ... (storyboard artist) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (layout artist) 1992 [[Campfire Sing-Along|'Campfire Sing-Along']]' '(Video short) (graphic animator - as Andrew Gaskill) 1990 [[A Day at the Beach|'A Day at the Beach']]' '(Video short) (animator) 1989 Alvin & the Chipmunks (TV Series) (character designer - 39 episodes, 1988 - 1990) (layout artist - 8 episodes, 1987) - Funny, We Shrunk the Adults (1990) ... (character designer) - Sploosh (1990) ... (character designer) - Gremlionis (1990) ... (character designer) - Chip Tracy (1990) ... (character designer) - Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation (1990) ... (character designer) Show all 47 episodes The Chipmunk Adventure (directing animator - as Andrew Gaskill) 1987 [[Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color|'Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color']] 1982 (TV Series) (animator - 1 episode) - Winnie the Pooh and Friends (1982) ... (animator - segment "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too", as Andrew Gaskill) The Fox and the Hound (animator - uncredited) 1981 [[The Rescuers|'The Rescuers']] (character animator) 1977 [[The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh']] (animator - as Andrew Gaskill) 1977 [[Race For Your Life Charlie Brown|'Race For Your Life Charlie Brown']] (animator - as Andrew Gaskill) 1977 [[Escape to Witch Mountain|'Escape to Witch Mountain']] (animator: titles - uncredited) 1975 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (Short) (animator - as Andrew Gaskill) 1974 Category:People from California